Waves and Flames
by HGFan1501
Summary: When Katniss Everdeen takes her sister's place in the Hunger Games, she doesn't expect herself to come back. She also absolutely did not expect to fall in love either. Now what will she do. Katniss/Finnick fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Sooo, this is my first fanfic and it probably won't be that good but anyway, please tell me what you think and if I should keep going. I love Katniss/Finnick fanfictions and I wanted to do my own. Hope you enjoy.**

**All rights reserved to Suzanne Collins. I own nothing at all.**

**Chapter 1**

_Katniss' Pov_

Today is the day of the reaping for the 70th Annual Hunger Games. The air outside is heavy; the footsteps of the kids walking are the only thing you hear. Welcome to district 12, I think. My sister Prim and I are walking to the peacekeepers in charge. After we register with the peacekeepers, I try to let go of Prim's hand but she just holds on tighter.

"Katniss, I'm scared." Prim tells me, her bottom lip quivering and with tears in her eyes. This is Prim's first year in the reaping and it just scares me. _What if Prim is reaped? N… no, don't think like that. I have to be strong for her. She won't be reaped._

"Prim, your name has only been in their once. They're not going to pick you." I reassure her, giving her a big hug. I smile at her and I look into her beautiful blue eyes. "Come see me right after the reaping and we'll go find mom, okay?" Prim nods her head, her little blonde braid bouncing on her shoulder. I give her hand one finale squeeze before she heads to the 12 years old section while I walk to the 17 years old section.

A few minutes later, the district 12 escort Effie Trinket walks on the stage. This Capitol woman is as chipper as usual. Her skin is pale and her wig is now a hot pink. As every other woman in the Capitol, she wears some really weird clothes and a tone of makeup.

"Welcome, welcome!" She says with the biggest smile on her face. She introduces the same video as every other year, before actually starting the reaping. "As usual, ladies first." She announces with her accent. Suddenly, the air is now dangerously silent. Everybody is dreading for what's coming. Effie approaches the big glass ball and slips her hand in, moving it around before she takes her hand out with a little piece of paper. Opening the paper slowly, she takes her time reading the name before announcing it.

"Primrose Everdeen" I feel my heart drop. I start searching around me, searching for my sister, my little duck. _Not Prim, no, no, not her! _I can see her walk out of the 12 years old section, her steps slow and tears in her eyes. I start moving, running towards her, yelling her name.

"Prim! No, Prim!" Two peacekeepers try to restrain me, but I'm not stopping my struggle. I can see her turn around, looking at me, crying a little harder. "I volunteer! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" I scream, not thinking about what I got myself into. I know that I'll have to fight 23 other tributes, but I don't care. I couldn't let my sister go into the games. I push the peacekeepers away, running for Prim.

"Katniss, no! Don't do this, no!" She is now sobbing, pleading me not to do this.

"Prim, go to mom. Prim please, go see mom. It's going to be fine. Now let go." I try to reassure her, but it is not working. Every time she cries my name it breaks my heart. Suddenly, I see Gale approaching. He takes Prim in his arm, sending me a heartbroken smile.

"Katniss no! Please, no! Katniss! Katniss!" She struggles in Gale's arms, trying to get to me. I stand there and watch Gale take her to my mother, who is silently crying.

"Well, I believe this is district 12 first volunteer. Come up here, don't be shy! Come!" I follow Effie directions, going up on the stage, trembling but not letting any tears fall. I don't want to let myself look weak in front of everybody or the other tributes.

"I bet my hat that was your little sister wasn't it?" Effie asks me that question like it was obvious. She just wants to know the juice details.

"Yes, she is." I don't really want to answer but I have to look polite. Well, I think.

"And what is your name my dear?"

"Katniss Everdeen" I look around and I catch the eye of the other person on the stage. It is the one and only victor from district 12, Haymitch Abernathy. This man won the 50th Annual Hunger Games and he is, as always, drunk. I could see in his eyes the pain and the sorrow. I look away, not wanting to attract more attention to myself.

"Well, let's give a big hand for our first volunteer, Katniss Everdeen!" Effie is the only one to clap, the sound bouncing off the Justice Building behind us and going back to the people in front of us. Everybody take three fingers, put them to their lips and put them in the air. The district 12 way of saying goodbye. "Now, on to the boys!"

She walks to the glass ball, puts her hand in and she takes out one slip of paper. Again, the silence takes place while the escort opens the paper and reads. I'm just hoping Gale is not picked.

"Peeta Mellark" _Oh no, not him. I guess the odds are never in my favors._ A boy the same age as me with blonde hair and baby blue eyes approaches the stage. I could see him trembling and he had obvious tears in his eyes. As he gets on the stage, he catches my eyes in his, looking at me with incredible sadness.

"Here are our two tributes for this year's Hunger Games, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark. Shake hands you two!" She tells us smilling. As I shake his hand, I know that being in the games with someone I know is going to be extremely hard. "Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." Hearing her say that is always disgusting. The people in the Capitol are so happy to send 23 kids to their death while the Victor gets to live the rest of his or her life happily in fame and fortune.

Peacekeepers come and take us into the Justice Building where our families can come to say goodbye. Effie walks in front of us while Haymitch struggles to stand up straight behind us. "Katniss, you will be waiting in the room on your right, Peeta in the one on the left." I give Peeta on last glance before walking into my room. I decide to sit in the chair, waiting for Prim to come. _How am I going to say goodbye to Prim? I can't believe this is probably the last time I will see her. Wait, no, this IS the last time I will see her._ I put my head in my hands when the door burses open.

"Katniss!" I stand up as I hear Prim cry my name, running into my arms. She starts sobbing on my shoulder and I kiss her forehead, trying to comfort her. I see my mother behind us, crying and watching Prim and I.

"Everything is going to be okay Prim." I pull away, looking into her eyes full of tears.

"You have to win, Katniss. Please, you have to try!" She pleads me, hugging me again.

"I'm going to try Prim. I promise I'll come back to you. Remember that I love you, you're my little duck." I know deep down inside that I'm making empty promises, but I have little chances of coming back.

"I love you too Katniss." After a little while, I pull away from Prim, making my away towards my mother, who has been silent since the beginning.

I hug her, but I don't pull away before I talk to her. "You can't zone out again, not like when dad died. You have to be here for her, especially if I don't come back okay? You understand me?" She nods and I get back to Prim when a peacekeeper gets in the room and tells us times up. I give Prim a finale hug and tell her I love her before my mother and Prim gets pulled out of the room.

Soon, the room falls silent while I wait for someone else to come. It's not long before Gale enters the room and gives me a hug. "Gale, please keep them safe while I'm gone." I know he will take care of them but I had to ask.

"I will, but you are going to come back. You know how to hunt. If you get your hands on a bow and arrow, you're going to be fine." I almost believe him, but I can't.

"Gale, there's 24 of us. Only one comes out."

"I believe in you. We all do." Suddenly, peacekeepers come in the room and take Gale away before I have time to tell him goodbye.

After he is taken away, nobody else comes to talk to me. I feel alone in the room, thinking about Peeta and if he is feeling the same way as me or if there is someone there visiting him. I spend a few minutes alone, before a peacekeeper opens the door and I see Effie and Peeta standing there, waiting for me to come. I get up from the chair in the middle of the room, walking towards them, trying to look strong.

We walk silently side by side, following Effie when I realise Haymitch is not with us. I look around and Effie must realise what I'm looking for. "Dear, Haymitch is already on the train. He passed out when your family came to say goodbye." _Yup, makes sense._

When we get out of the Justice Building, we are greeted by a lot of peacekeepers and the citizens of district 12. I start feeling extremely uncomfortable knowing that everybody in district 12 is watching Peeta and I walk to our death. They are all looking at us with this look in their eyes that tells us they are sad to see us go, but hey, we had a good life! We arrive at the train stations and we are told to get in.

This train is so beautiful. Everything is so modern, the walls covered with blue wallpaper and the furniture is looking so perfect. _Wow, talk about living in style. I guess the Capitol wants to show us what we could have if we survive._

Peeta and I go to the living quarters, where Haymitch is lying unconscious on the couch with is drink spilling all over himself. We walk past him and go sit on the second couch in front of the one he is on. He must have heard us coming because he starts moving and sits up before taking a sip of his drink. We sit there in awkward silence when Peeta decides to speak.

"So, aren't you supposed to give us some advice? Tell us how to survive in the Games." Haymitch looks at Peeta with wide eyes before starting to laugh right in our face. _What, isn't it true? Peeta does have a point._

"Yeah, this is your job. You're supposed to help us get out of the arena alive." This makes him laugh harder, like this is just a big joke. Maybe he's just drunker then we actually thought. Or, maybe he's not drunk enough. I glare at him, trying to contain my anger. _We are about to be thrown in the arena and our stupid mentor is not even helping us or giving us some advice. I can't believe this man actually won the Hunger Games._

_Haymitch' Pov_

I look at them, laughing in their faces. The boy, Peeta, has the look on his face every other tributes have after the reaping, but the girl, there is something special about her. Her gray eyes are full of fire, something you never see in a tribute from twelve. _Yup, I have a fighter this year. She is determined to come back to sister. This one is coming back, I can feel it._

"Oh, you want some advice? Stay alive!" I take a big gulp of my drink before starting to laugh harder. Katniss is glaring at me and nodding her head. She grabs the drink from my hand, before throwing it in the trash can.

"I was drinking that Sweetheart." I can see in her eyes that she doesn't like me, but come on, no tribute from 12 is ever happy to see me. She gets up angrily and stomps out of the room. Peeta looks at me before going to his room, not saying a word. I laugh slightly. _Oh, this girl is going to need a lot of work if she wants sponsors. With that attitude of hers, the only thing helping her is that she volunteered for her little sister._

I get up and go over and pour myself another drink since someone decided to throw away the previous one. I finish it in a second and I fill my glass again, before walking away to my room, getting into bed and passing out.

….

_Katniss' Pov_

I open the door to my room and I slam it after I stomp into my room. I throw myself on the bed angrily and I scream in the pillow. _How am I supposed to win these games with that old drunkard as my mentor? He kept laughing in our faces like us wanting to survive is the funniest thing he ever heard._

I decide I should probably go to bed. I am going to need a lot of energy if I want to come back. I get into bed, throwing the covers over my hand before falling asleep.

….

I wake up to a loud knock on my door. I groan before burying my head into the pillow, putting the covers over me.

"Up, up Katniss! Today is a big, big day!" I try to ignore her but she just doesn't want to give up. "Come on, we don't want you to be late!"

"Fine, fine, I'm getting up. You can stop knocking." I slowly get out of bed, stretching before walking into the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror, felling so much older than I was yesterday. I undo my messy braid, undoing the knots with my fingers, before walking to the kitchen. I see that Peeta and Haymitch are already at the table eating breakfast.

"Look who finally decide to join us." Haymitch is obviously drunk, even at 7 am in the morning.

"Yeah, yeah. You're not really helping us so I'm not going to bother asking for advice again. Okay with that?" I tell him sarcastically, grabbing myself a glass of orange juice.

"You are just so likeable aren't you Sweetheart?" He has this mad grin on his face, obviously trying to get under my skin. Mad, I take a knife from the table before slamming it onto the table between his fingers. He looks at me, surprised.

"Katniss, manners! That is mahogany!" Effie yells at me. I look at Haymitch, then at Peeta before taking the knife out of the table.

"I'm sorry Effie." I give her a small smile and I get up, not caring that I didn't finish my breakfast. I just want to be alone for a bit, not wanting to deal with my drunk mentor.

I go into the living room, taking a seat in next to the window, watching the Capitol come into view. I feel the train slow down and I see the Capitols buildings surrounding us. I can hear the scream from fans, who are waiting to see who while die next. Peeta comes and joins me, only he waves at them, smiling.

"Come on, join in. They will love it." I join him, showing them my most fake smile ever. I don't know how long I will be able to fake this, but I do it anyway. One thought goes through my mind at that moment.

_Welcome to the Capitol! _


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. Thank you so much for those of you of added my story to their favs and follows. I was like freaking out and my parents thought I was going crazy. Also, the reviews were great. If you have any ideas for my story PM me. I will try to update as soon as I can. Now on to the story.**

**All rights reserved to Suzanne Collins.**

**Chapter 2**

_Katniss' Pov_

We are now in the Capitol. I don't know how feel. I should be scared or sad but no. The people outside are waiting for us to come out, screaming like crazy. The doors open and peacekeepers come in.

"We have strict orders to get you inside." The peacekeeper who spoke looks obviously like the leader of the group. They come to our sides while we walk out the doors, Effie and Haymitch walking in front of us. I ignore the screams, looking at the building we are taken into.

"Welcome to the training center. This is where you will spend the next two weeks, before you are thrown to your certain death." Haymitch say sarcastically before laughing. I glare at him. _Why can't he be serious?_

We arrive in what looks like a lobby with a lot of people in. Haymitch stops to talk to some people, probably other victors, before leading us into the elevator. He punches the district 12 button.

"You two are going to love the living quarters. Since you are from district 12, you get the amazing penthouse." Effie must think this is going to cheer us up, because she tells us with the most chipper voice. I smile at her than look at Peeta. I haven't really talked to him since the reaping. He probably doesn't want to talk to me anyway.

The doors of the elevator open with a ding, breaking me out of my thoughts. The room before us is beautiful. It is big and well decorated. I follow Effie into the living room and sit on the couch.

"You have a few hours to yourself before I come to take you to get ready for the chariot ride." I nod at Effie and walk to my room, closing the door behind me. I lay on the bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in my thoughts. I don't know how long I stay there, thinking about Prim, my mother and Gale. It's only when someone knocks loudly on my door that I move. I get up slowly, pulling it open, seeing Haymitch standing there.

"Come on Sweetheart. I want you to meet some people." He goes to the living room where I realise are a lot of people I don't know. Slightly shy, I walk behind him and try to ignore the eyes on me.

The first person I see is a beautiful young woman. She has the most gorgeous, long and wavy red hair. Her skin looks really tanned and her eyes are turquoise. A small smile on her face, she looks at me. The woman standing next to her is an older lady. Her gray hair falls on her shoulders. She does look like she's been through a lot, but there is something in her smile I find comforting. Like a smile from a mother. Sitting on the couch next to them are two people, a man and a woman. The girl doesn't really look older than me. Her hair is short, black with purple highlights. Her dark eyes look intimidating and fierce. That's when my eyes fall on him, the man sitting on the couch.

He is tall looking, even sitting down. He obviously is strong, looking fit. His skin is tanned, like the girl with the pretty hair. His eyes are the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. They are sea green. Looking at him, I feel like I've seen him before. My eyes meet his and he smirks. He obviously saw me watching him. That's when I recognise him. Finnick Odair, district 4 Victor of 65th Hunger Games. Well, they certainly weren't lying about his beauty. I blush under his gaze, looking down at my feet.

"Sweetheart, I want you to meet some of the other mentors. This is Annie and Mags." He points the two women standing in the living room. Annie, the one with red hair, smiles at me.

"The ones sitting there on the couch are Johanna from district 7 and Finnick from 4." Finnick gets up from his spot and walks over to me. He shakes my hand, smirking at me.

"It's nice to meet you Katniss. May I say, you are truly beautiful." I take my hand away from his, glaring. He wears this amused look on his face.

"I would say it was nice to meet you too, but since I'm here to train to fight to the death, it is not. And by the way, stop trying to flirt with my, it's never going to work." I smile at him sarcastically, turning towards Haymitch. "We should probably go, we don't want to be late or Effie is going to be mad." In that moment, Effie walks in and comes to us.

"Come on Katniss, we have to follow the schedule. We will be late if we don't go." I look at Haymitch, almost laughing at his face. He grumbles and we walk to the elevator. Peeta is waiting for us there.

"Well, well Sweetheart. Looks like you captured Fishboy's attentions." I blush beet red, looking down at my shoes to hide it. _What the hell? I don't blush! _I clear my throat and glare at my old mentor next to me.

"Sad for him, I don't go for arrogant guys like him. And actually, he just thought I was hot. Not really important." Haymitch laughs slightly at my answer and the doors of the elevator opens.

"Welcome to, as the Victors fondly refer to, Beauty Base Zero. This is where you will spend the next few hours in hell. Good luck!" He pushes us out, leaving us standing there stupidly. All of a sudden, we are surrounded by people, taking us each to a different side of the room. Three Capitol people are waiting for me in the back. The introduce themselves as Flavius, Octavia and Venia. They start talking about weird subjects, not caring that I hear everything. When they tell me to lie down on the table, I sigh. _Haymitch was right. This is going to be hell._

I close my eyes, waiting for the minutes to pass.

….

I am sitting on a metal table in a kind of waiting room. The past hours as been really, really long. My prep team talked about the Games and how I should be honored to be a tribute. They also talked about the other stylist, how they are always in demand because their tributes actually win.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a man walking into the room. He doesn't look like someone from the Capitol. The only thing that's Capitol like is the golden eyeliner and the earring. He's wearing only black clothes. He joins me and examines me. I feel uncomfortable with the stranger who must be my stylist. He takes my hand, pulling me up from my seat.

"I'm sorry this happened to you. I'm Cinna, your stylist." Cinna smiles at me. I feel better already, knowing he is different.

"Most people I meet here congratulated me, saying it's an honor to do this."

"This isn't an honor. You don't deserve any of this. No one does."

"So, you're here to make me pretty." He smiles and laughs a little.

"I am here to make you look desirable." He goes to a wardrobe, taking a black outfit to me. He asks me to put in on. Embarrassed to change in front of him, I take the robe on and put the outfit on quickly.

"Now, are you afraid of flames?" I laugh and swallow nervously. _What is he going to do?_

….

I walk to the chariot in the back that is attached to a black horse. The other tributes are next to their district's chariot with the mentors. I'm standing alone, Haymitch is probably still with Peeta and Cinna must of went to see district 12 other stylist. I brush my hand through the horse's black fur, stroking it.

Cinna managed to make me look intimidating. He putted my hair into multiple braids and attached to my head. The black eyeliner and eye shadow makes my grey eyes look bigger. My lips are red and my nails are coated in a red nail polish.

I look around at the tributes closest to me, the ones from eleven. The girl tribute reminds me so much of my little duck. She won't survive the Games, being the youngest this year. Her fellow tribute is large, looking intimidating, the complete opposite of her. Suddenly, I feel a hot breath on my neck, making me feel tense.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous right now." I turn around to find Finnick standing so close to me I feel his breath on my face. I cross my arms, trying to back away from him only to feel the chariot on my back.

"What are you doing?" I glare at him witch only makes him smirk. He walks towards me him, putting both his hands on the side of my face.

"Oh Kitten, you don't like me being so close? I only wanted to see you, to tell you how you absolutely look intimidating and beautiful. Your stylist really did is job." He leans in closer, making me feel a lot more uncomfortable than before.

"Now that you told me, don't you have a Capitol woman to see? I know for a fact your female tribute is looking at you." I try to keep a straight face. I don't want to show him that I'm a bit scared of him. After I tell him this, I see something in his eyes flicker, hurt. He masks it quickly with another smirk. He leans a lot more, his face mere inches from mine, his lips dangerously close to mine.

"Alright fine, I can take a hint. I'll go, but know that I'll see you soon." For a moment, I think he'll kiss me but after a few seconds he pulls away, putting is hands in his pockets and walks away to his tributes, looking back at me.

I turn around to see Haymitch, Peeta, Cinna and who I assume is Peeta's stylist walk my way.

"So Katniss, Peeta, we will be setting your suit on fire. Don't worry, these are only fake flames." I look at Haymitch and I can see he looks uncomfortable.

"Oh Haymitch, don't tell me you're afraid of an open flame. Wait, when I think about it, with the amount of alcohol you drink, you should be." I tell him sarcastically.

"It's a fake flame Sweetheart. Now just get on the chariot and I'll see you two after the parade." I get on the chariot next to Peeta. Haymitch walks away, Cinna lights our suits and we start moving forward.

We are the last ones since we are from district 12. When we get out in the open, there are a lot of Capitol people, looking at us and screaming. Every eye was on the tributes from two until we came out. I see our faces take district 2's place on the banners, people screaming our name. I see Peeta waving at them, smiling. He tries to take my hand in his but I pull away.

"Come on, they'll love it." I look at him unsure and I finally take it, pulling it above our heads. I start waving, smiling my most fake smile ever, and sending kisses their way. I catch a rose in my hand. I see tributes looking at us. I look around in the crowd and see the mentor's area. I can see Haymitch sitting with Johanna, Annie and, _oh god_, Finnick. I catch his eye and he laughs at me. I tear my gaze away from him. I concentrate on my task, making the Capitol love me.

_Haymitch' Pov_

I walk towards the mentor's area, leaving Sweetheart and Peeta with their stylists. I search for Chaff but when I only find Johanna, Annie and Finnick sitting there, I decide to go with them.

"Hello young ones. Ready for the parade?" Johanna rolls her eyes at me.

"Of course, we wouldn't want us to miss the tributes from district 2 get all the attention. I also notice you are taking your task as serious as every other, being this drunk and all." _This is one of the reasons I prefer sitting with someone my age, someone who's not going to make any comment. And come on, when am I not drunk._

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I need to know Fishboy, what were you doing talking with Sweetheart before the parade. I know you didn't just want to say hello."

"Can't I just talk to her? I thought she could use someone who is actually going to help her, to mentor her." I roll my eyes at his answer, knowing there is more.

"Will talk about this later, the chariot ride is starting." District 1 and 2 get out there, getting pretty much all the attention.

"I told you they would be the center of attention tonight. It's not going to…" She trails off when my tributes get out there. Cinna managed to put them on fire and it actually looked real.

"Well, we can say all eyes are on them now." It's the first time I heard Annie talk since she arrived in the Capitol. I see Katniss waving at the people and she looks up to us. Okay, let me rephrase that, she looks up at Finnick who laughs next to me. His eyes aren't leaving her even when she turns her head.

"Oh, look who caught Fishbrains attention." Johanna teases him, making Annie giggle next to her. I laugh as Finnick's cheeks get slightly red. The chariots stop and President Snow starts his speech. I recite it in my head because it's the same one every single year.

"Another parade over, we should get going." I leave the Victors alone, walking towards my tributes.

"Well done Sweetheart. You managed to get people to appreciate you a little. They didn't actually talk to you but still." Katniss glares at me and Peeta smiles, slightly laughing.

"It amazes me how nice you are Hay." She tells me sarcastically. We walk to the elevator together. We are the last ones to get in, being the last district doesn't help.

Arriving at the penthouse, we all go our different ways, tired from our day. I head to my room, taking my drink out and I lay on my bed, drinking. I soon pass out.

_Katniss' Pov_

I walk into my room and take my clothes out of my wardrobe. I go to the bathroom, taking a hot shower, calming myself. I get out of the shower, putting my pyjamas on. I clean the make up on my face and I let my hair down. I jump into bed, exhausted from my first day in the Capitol. It doesn't take long before sleep over takes me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been so occupied with school and I didn't have time to write this chapter. I had to study for exams but I managed to squeeze in some time to write this so it's probably not my best. I want to thank **_**It's Lizzie**_** for the reviews. Please review.**

**I own nothing. Sad, I know.**

**Chapter 3**

_Katniss' Pov_

I wake up to the sound of knocking on my door. I look over at the time. _7 am? Why do we have to wake up this early?_

"Wake up Katniss! Today is a big, big day!" Is she always going to wake me up with the same speech? I groan and get up reluctantly, putting my training clothes on. It's only been one day and I'm already tired of being here. I open my door and go to the kitchen. I find Haymitch and Peeta already having breakfast with Effie standing in the background doing some planning. I sit down and an Avox comes and gives me a plate. I smile at and thank her.

"Today is your first day in training. Don't do anything stupid like bothering the careers, alright Sweetheart?" I glare at him.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! And you shouldn't be the one talking. You finally decided to take your job seriously?" He grunts, taking a swing of his drink, which is probably vodka or something.

"Do you want me to help you or not?" I stay silent, looking down at the food on my plate. "That's what I thought. Now I want you two to hide your skills so you'll surprise them even more in the arena. Go to the surviving skills stations and avoid the careers as much as you can." I nod and finish my breakfast when Effie tells us it's time to go.

I get up and get in the elevator with Peeta and Effie. He looks nervous, but come on; no tribute from a poor district isn't nervous when it comes to the Games. The elevator doors open at the training floor.

"Go on, we will see you two after training. Good luck!" She pushes us out and we shyly walk to the center where the other tributes are. A woman comes and tells us the rules for the next two weeks of training. She makes it clear to the careers that we can't harm anybody until we are in the arena. She than lets us go do what we want. The careers all run to the weapons, obviously wanting to show off and scare everybody else. I roll my eyes and walk over to the fire building station.

….

After spending the morning building fires and practicing making knots and snares it's time to go to lunch. I don't know where to sit, not knowing who I should approach. The careers are obviously sitting together. My eyes land on the little girl from district 11 sitting alone and I walk towards her. She seems to realise I'm walking her way because she puts her head down shyly.

"Hi, I'm Katniss. Can I sit with you?" She looks up and smiles at me nodding when she realise I'm not going to try and intimidate her. I sit in front of her and start eating, not talking to each other. I keep glancing at her. She reminds me so much of my little duck. She's so fragile looking.

"What's your name?" I try to start a conversation will we eat.

"I'm Rue. Can I ask you why you came to see me? It's just, since I've been here; people keep trying to intimidate me or are threatening to kill me in the games themselves." My smile falters for a second. I don't know how people could do that. It's not because she's the youngest that she will be the first one to go. _Pull yourself together Katniss. The only thing you can do about this is care for her during the games._

"Trust me, I would never do this. People are obviously doing the same thing to me. A career kept looking at me while he was destroying a dummy with is sword. I wanted to learn more about you. You're just so cute." This makes her giggle and I smile. Looks I'm starting to get her to trust me a bit.

"Tell me more about you. Do you have sisters or brothers?" Something in her eyes sparkles and she starts talking with passion about her family. I listen to her talk not paying attention to my food anymore. She stops talking when she's out of breath after talking for a while.

"You have a sister right? Do you want to tell me about her?" I laugh slightly because she's so much like Prim. Not wanting to keep the conversation on them.

"Yeah, I do. Her name's Prim. She's twelve like you and she loves to take care of people. She has an ugly cat named Buttercup." This makes her laugh at me. "I'm not joking. He's so ugly. We hate each other and I remember when she first brought it home I tried to drown it. It managed to get away before I succeeded." She laughs louder.

"You tried to drown your sister's cat? Does she even know?"

"No so don't tell anyone. It's going to be our own little secret." I wink at her, making her giggle. "Anyway, she wants to be a doctor when she grows up and this makes me so proud of her. Funny thing is, I think you two are so much alike."

"Maybe it's because we are so much cuter than the rest of all Panem." I laugh loudly. This is exactly why they're so much alike. They have this way of talking that takes away all the tension from a room.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Personally, I think it's how special you are but you can think whatever you want." We finish eating our food making small talk when we are told we have to get back to training. I look at Rue and get up.

"Do you want to train with me? We can face the other tributes together."

"Of course. I would l love to train with you." We walk to the plants sorting section as I like to call it. We spend the afternoon at this station laughing and having fun. Being able to make this little girl's last days happy and carefree makes me happy.

….

I'm surprised when we are told that training is over and that we have to get back to our floor. I thought this day would go by so slowly but I guess being with Rue made it a lot more bearable.

"I'll see you tomorrow so we can train together, alright?" She nods excitedly and I laugh. I hug her little form before we walk to the elevator. Everybody is gone so we'll be taking the elevator alone. The doors open with a _ding_ and I see who's in there. _Ah nuts!_

In there is standing my own mentor, Haymitch, with Finnick. _Is he always there? I never seem to escape meeting him._ I walk in reluctantly with Rue in my trails.

"Long time no see Sweetheart. I see you made a little friend." I glare at him. Why does he have to say this in front of her?

"Oh, so you care know? Well, that's surprising." I retort sarcastically and roll my eyes. The doors open and Rue walks out, slightly giggling. I instantly feel better, knowing she won't have to put up with the Victors beside me.

"Now, now Katniss. Shouldn't you be nice with your mentor?" I turn to Finnick, mad.

"I didn't ask you your opinion. And why are you here. Don't you have your own tributes to mentor?" I stomp out of the elevator and cross my arms on my chest. The two Victors follow me into the living room.

"I'm here because Haymitch wanted to speak with me. Didn't think my presence would bother you."

"Stop trying to flirt or do whatever you're doing. I don't like you. Never have, never will. You're just a manwhore. Sleeping with everything going your way." I yell in his face. He loses his smirk and hurt appears instead.

"Katniss!" That's when I realise we're not alone. Cinna, Effie, Johanna, Annie and Mags are there and heard everything I said. I turn around and run into my room, pushing past Peeta who tries to stop me. I slam the door and lay on my stomach on my bed, screaming into the pillow.

_Stupid Finnick. Stupid Haymitch. Stupid Capitol. Stupid Games. Isn't it bad enough that I have to fight to the death in an arena in two weeks without having to deal with the Capitol's heartthrob and my drunken mentor? I just wish my little duck would have never been reaped. I wouldn't have to be here, in this situation._

I hear a loud knock on my door but I ignore it. The person on the other side knocks louder, not wanting to be ignored.

"We need to talk Sweetheart. And don't try to block the door because I will find a way to come in." I groan but I don't move. Let him come in, I don't care. Nothing he can say will change my mind. The door open and closes, I hear footsteps get closer to my bed. I sit up and Haymitch sits at the foot of the bed.

"So what do you want to talk about? I know it isn't about how training went today."

"I wanted to talk about Fishboy. I know you don't like him, but you shouldn't judge him this fast." I snort.

"Really, you don't want me to judge because last time I checked he sleeps with at least three women during a trip to the Capitol." I know what I said is wrong when I see the serious look in my old mentor's eyes. He sighs.

"He has to do something's he's not proud of for his loved ones safety like every other Victor. Believe me Katniss, he looks at himself the same way you look at him." When Haymitch calls me Katniss, I know he's dead serious. Wait, what did he say? Oh my god, he's being forced into all of this. And I, like everyone in Panem, as judged him to fast

"He doesn't do it because he wants to; he does it because he has to. It's all Snow's fault, isn't it?" Haymitch nods sadly. He gets up, but not before patting my shoulder.

"Diner should be served soon. We'll talk more than." The way he speaks to me and pats my shoulder reminds me so much of my father. That's also what makes him so different than him. He walks to the door but I speak up before he walks out.

"Haymitch? I'll go apologize to him. I was wrong to tell him this."

"Glad you realised it Sweetheart. The last thing to do is talk to him." The door closes and I lay back down, lost in my thoughts.

….

I wake up to Haymitch's voice coming from the other side of my door.

"It's time to get up Sweetheart. It's your second day of training; you don't want to be late." I roll my eyes at his sluggish words. Yup, still drunk. Last night's diner was pretty normal. After the conversation I had with my mentor, I couldn't stop thinking about how mean I was and that I was going to apologise next time I see Finnick. He doesn't need my accusation right now. I didn't listen and kept eating in silence while Haymitch was discussing training with Peeta. I break out of my thoughts when Haymitch yells at me from far.

"If you're not out of bed soon I'll personally come in and drag you out." I groan but I get up knowing he would actually do it. I put on my training gear before walking to the bathroom. I clean my face, brush my hair and put it in a braid. I open the door of my room and find myself face to face with Haymitch.

"Finally. I thought you would never come out Sweetheart." I walk passed him and go into the dining room.

"How come you were the one to wake me up? Since we've been here, Effie was always the one to wake me up with the same 'It's a big, big day' speech."

"She was too busy doing whatever she does when she's alone. Did it bother you that I was the one who knock on your door? Would you have preferred if Fishboy did it instead of me?" I glare at him.

"I told you that I'm going to apologize and now, if you excuse me, I'm going to go train. I don't want to be late." Haymitch sits down at the table while I go to the elevator.

"Yeah, yeah, I don't care. Peeta, you should go too." Peeta gets up and follows me, getting in beside me. We don't talk for the whole ride, having nothing to tell each other. The doors open and I find myself in front of my training partner.

"Good morning Katniss" Rue smiles at me before taking me by the hand.

"I thought we could train together again. If you don't mind of course. It's just, I don't want to stay alone and since we were together yesterday I thought…"

"Slow down Rue. Of course I want to train with you. I also wanted to ask if you wanted to be my ally in the Games." She grins at this and nods quickly. I laugh and tug at her hand, walking towards the camouflage section. _This should be another great day._

….

_Haymitch' Pov_

Sweetheart and the boy get into the elevator, leaving me sitting alone at the table. I take my drink before going to the elevator myself. I punch the mentor's lounge button. I need to see what they're doing in train to help them make a strategy. The doors open and I walk to the Victors from 7 and 4 sitting in front of the screen.

"Haymitch, it's good to see you come and take care of your tributes. Were you tired of just sitting in your room doing nothing or do you want to help them?" I roll my eyes at Johanna.

"I have a fighter this year and I'm not letting go this easy. She's coming out even if you don't like it." I notice Fishboy's sitting in silence, probably lost in his thoughts. I snap my fingers in front of his eyes and he turns to me. He looks like he didn't sleep since he got here which is probably what happened.

Poor boy, all those annoying smiles are just a cover. Seeing my younger counterpart this way makes me hate Snow all the more. He's not the fourteen years old boy who won the Games anymore. He's changed. Not that I would tell anybody what I'm thinking. People would actually think I care.

"Hey Fishboy, you alright?" This makes him grin. He's back.

"Why? Do you care about me?" I growl at him

"Kept that thought out of your head Fishbrains. This old man doesn't care about anything. The only thing he loves is his drink." Suddenly, Finnick and Johanna start arguing about something not important. I stop listening; look at screen to find my tribute with district eleven's girl tribute. I make note to talk to Sweetheart about her. She needs to be careful because she's not thinking about when her time comes, she's going to be heartbroken. I know she reminds her of her little sister she volunteered for.

….

I don't notice that I've been sitting here the whole day when Finnick nudges my shoulder.

"Come on, training's over. You need to get back to your tributes."

"I need to talk to you, come to my floor after diner." He looks uncomfortable.

"Are you sure? Last time I went to your floor I ended up getting screamed at. I wouldn't want that to happen again." I sigh. I knew Sweetheart's words hurt him but I didn't think it would be this bad.

"I talk to her, she's not going to say this again."

"Wait, you told her about my line of work didn't you? Don't you think it was a bad idea?"

"She needed to know. She won't tell anybody, I promise." He looks uneasy but finally agrees.

"Fine, I'll be there but I'm leaving if someone starts accusing me." The doors open and I get out, leaving him alone. I walk to the dining where Sweetheart and Peeta are already sitting, ready to eat. I join them and start the conversation.

"So, I watch what you did today in training and I wanted to talk about allies. I noticed that you decided to team up with that little girl from district 11." I tell her, pointing at her with my glass.

"Does it bother you? I'm just helping her get through the Games."

"Katniss, you do know that if you want to get out, she will have to die." She winces when I say the word die.

"I know Haymitch. I couldn't leave her alone. She reminds me too much of Prim and if I can make the days in the Games easier for her, than I will." I sigh, taking a drink.

"Well since I can't change your mind, just remind yourself that only one person gets out." We finish eating in silence and I go back to my room, leaving my tributes alone.

_Katniss Pov_

Haymitch leaves us alone at the table. I don't know how long we stay in this awkward silence before I decide to go to the balcony. I lean against the railing, looking out at the city before me. I stay there until I hear a voice behind me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to intrude. I came to see Haymitch and when I saw he wasn't here, I came to wait here." I turn around to find Finnick at his feet. Well, look like it's now or never.

"You're not intruding. Actually, I wanted to apologise. I shouldn't have judged you when I didn't even know what was going on. I sorry I hurt you." He smiles at me. Not like usually do. It really looks like a genuine smile. He walks towards me.

"I know he told you what I have to do. You weren't exactly wrong to say that because I see myself the same way you see me." He looks on the verge of tears. I put my hand on his cheek.

"Hey, you're not a bad person. You shouldn't judge yourself like that. It's Snow's fault, not yours. Now cheer up. You don't want to talk to my mentor with puffy, red eyes." He laughs. Suddenly, we hear Haymitch's voice comes from the living room.

"Come here Fishboy, we need to talk."

"Looks like I have to leave. Don't miss me too much." I roll my eyes at him. He's back, but in a different way. He's not really trying to flirt, he's more childish than anything.

"Don't count on it Pretty boy." He smirks at me.

"Oh, so you think I'm pretty?" I push him towards the door.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. Now go, you don't want Haymitch to be too angry." He laughs.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'll see you soon." He walks away and I whisper to myself.

"Yeah, see you soon." I smile, before going to bed, tired from the day I just had.


End file.
